


Practise Makes Perfect

by Jazzyjazz17



Category: Tiger & Bunny, Tiger and Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzyjazz17/pseuds/Jazzyjazz17
Summary: Just a simple little drabble about Barnaby’s first attempt at cooking the infamous fried rice for Kotetsu.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Practise Makes Perfect

This was the first time that Barnaby had cooked for anyone that he could remember. 

He had practised this a few times before they retired. Those few attempts were a disaster though, lacking any sort of flavour or scent, they were truly awful. He wouldn’t dare let anyone suffer through those, not even his worst enemies. 

He hadn’t practised it at all when he retired, not wanting to succumb to deep emotions and nostalgic memories about his partner during their time apart. 

He attempted it again once during the small down time that he’s had since reuniting and being reinstated as a Hero. It was better, although he wasn’t entirely confident with every part of it, but his partner became increasingly impatient, desperate to try his fried rice, even though Barnaby had attempted to dissuade him many times until it was fully perfect. 

But the man didn’t care. He just wanted to taste “the fruits of his labour” as he so put it. So to sedate the man from his constant nagging about it, Barnaby had no choice but to put him out of his misery and cook the thing, perfected or not. 

“It smells so good! How much longer, Bunny? I’m starving here!” A gentle, muffled whine came from the living room, over sizzling noises.

Standing over the piping hot frying pan, no response came from the blond, as he attempted to focus, ignoring the older man’s cries.

“Bunny?”

No response again.

“Bunnnnnnny?”

“It will be ready within the next few minutes. Stop exaggerating” Barnaby huffed back loudly, feeling a bit flustered as he cooked. 

“I’m not!”

He turned off the gas knob then, and proceeded to scoop it evenly onto a plate for both of them, making sure to keep presentation neat and balanced. He stood over them for a moment and scorned at the plates, eyes meticulously observing if anything was out of place or unusual-

“Bunnnny, come on~” another whine came the living room, ruining his concentration. He scowled to himself, but let out a defeated sigh. His confidence was low still, but there was no going back on this, as he picked up the hot plates with a spoon each and proceeded to leave the kitchen. 

The large monitor was on, looked like the news was playing, sounds murmured in the background. Sitting in the lone chair in the apartment, Kotetsu’s head spun towards the door, as he heard him walk through, face lit up instantly when he saw the plates. 

“The constant nagging is very unbecoming, old man” Barnaby frowned at him with plates in hand, but Kotetsu only grinned back sheepishly.

“Sorry! Sorry!” The man apologised quickly, waving his hand. “I’m just so excited I finally get to taste Bunny’s fried rice. I can’t help myself.” He was giddy, literally rocked back and forth in the seat like an excitable child, which made Barnaby’s lips twitch an unwanted smirk and proceeded forward, handing the man a plate. His eyes lit up.

“Wow! This looks like a professional chef made it, good job Bunny” the man praised him, as he examined the plate with an enthralled string of “ooh” noises coming out of him. He couldn’t tell if Kotetsu was being over the top or super genuine right now, but he continued on. Barnaby took a seat on the wooden skirting against the large window which exhibited the city night sky, attempting to hide a smile of his own, from the praise. At least he’ll always score highly when it came to presentation.

“I suppose I should consider a career within cookery” Barnaby said playfully, running a spoon through his plate, the little grains of rice and small peas, mixed together.

“Hey let me at least try it first before you go quitting being a Hero” Kotetsu teased, taking a large portion on his spoon and scooped it into his mouth. Barnaby also did the same.

He chewed then, humming noises came out the man, as he tasted every part of it. Barnaby chewed carefully too, but realised something. It’s a bit salty. Not overwhelmingly so, but it’s definitely strong.

Barnaby looked over to Kotetsu, who just ate compliantly so. He looked happy still, a big smile on his face, his expression warmed his heart.

“How is it?” The blond felt to ask.

“Not bad, not bad” Kotetsu mumbled as he chewed, taking another bite. “I’ll give you my full report at the end.”

Barnaby ate it quietly then, it’s edible, still better than his previous attempts. But somehow, he just felt like something was missing. When he compared it to how Kotetsu always cooked it, there was just a warmth there, that he felt his sorely lacked. Like it could have been bought from the already prepared meals aisle in any grocery store. It lacked individuality. 

He was about half way through his plate, when he heard the clink of Kotetsu’s spoon resting on a empty plate. 

“Bunny” he started and then sniffed, Barnaby looked at him confused. Was the man crying?

“Was it that bad?”

“No! Don’t be stupid!” He scolded, but sniffed again. He was a bit emotional for some reason. “I’m just so happy that you actually cooked for me! No one ever cooks for me anymore...” he said. His gaze looked away for a second, had a glassy look in his eyes, feeling suddenly nostalgic, but then turned back to Barnaby.

“I’m just grateful, so thank you Bunny” he smiled sincerely, Barnaby couldn’t help but mimicking a small smile back.

“...You’re welcome Kotetsu.” 

The tv murmured between them until Barnaby spoke again. “How was it though?”

Kotetsu placed the plate on the glass side table beside him, and flopped back in the seat, arms crossed, eyes looked to the ceiling as he thought, stroking the small of his beard. 

“Hmmmm, I’d give it a 7.5 out of 10. It’s good, definitely tasty! Rice needs a bit less cooking though. A tiny bit less salt. Some more prawns and tiny bit more seasoning on the chicken bits. Oh and maybe some mushrooms and mayonnaise would go nic-“

“So what part did you actually like?” Barnaby interrupted, raising a eyebrow. “You typically start with the praises before going into the critique. Not the other way around.”

Kotetsu looked caught out and flushed.

“Eh-no Bunny! It was good, honestly! I really did like it!”

“What part?” His eyes narrowed.

“The peas were great. It all worked as a whole” his praises became a bit generalised, Barnaby’s eyebrows sharpened, turning his face away. He knew it.

“This is why I wanted more time to practise, before serving it to you” he sighed, looking a bit dejected then, making Kotetsu pounce off the seat, immediately to Barnaby’s side.

“Ahhh no no no Bunny, don’t feel that way. It was good, honestly! Please, you know I’m just picky when it comes to this dish. I can’t help it” Kotetsu encouraged, sitting beside the blond now, who was still looking away, scowling at some corner of the apartment somewhere. 

“It tasted amazing because you made it for me. And I can feel it here” he gingerly took Barnaby’s hand then and pressed it against the surface of his chest, where his heart beat warmly. Barnaby’s eyes looked quickly at him, he could feel his calming heart pulsing contently under the palm of his hand and the man still had that big, stupid, warm smile on his face too. His lips still held a scowl but Barnaby deflated then.

“Cheesy.”

“But true!” Kotetsu grinned, his thumb brushed gently against the surface of Barnaby’s hand. Barnaby just looked at their joint hands and his brow softened. 

“...So I guess I’m not ready for a career in cooking then” Barnaby jest lightly to himself, Kotetsu just continued to smile reassuringly at him.

“You’re almost there, trust me. Just keep being a Hero for now, but with a couple of small tweaks, and you’ll be head of the whole damn joint” Kotetsu said encouragingly. 

His eyes then noticed that Barnaby’s half eaten plate was just sitting on his lap.

“You gonna finish that?” He asked.

Barnaby shook his head. “No, I’ve had enough.”

Kotetsu reached out then, taking his plate and spoon and scooped a whole lot of it into his mouth. Barnaby lightly cringed.

“Good grief, you don’t have to do that” Barnaby scorned but Kotetsu ignored him and proceeded to eat the rest of the contents on his plate. When it was empty, Kotetsu let out a loud, satisfied sounding “ahhhh” sound and patted the exaggerated bulge of his belly.

“I’m stuffed” he exclaimed happily and stretched his arms out, a crack or two moaned aloud from aging bones. “Think I’m gonna take a nap.”

The older man stretched forward, placing the empty plate to the floor beside them, and then turn back and straightened Barnaby’s lap, lowering his body down to rest the back of his head on his newly free lap. The blond looked lightly baffled, but Kotetsu continued to smile from ear to ear, closing his eyes.

“Comfy” he sighed cheekily. Barnaby let out a snort.

“I cook for you and now you use me as your cushion?” Barnaby commented dryly, but couldn’t help it when his hand reached out to gently comb his fingers through fine, dark hair. Kotetsu just continued to look amused, eyes closed as he enjoyed Barnaby’s touch. He could feel the tips of Barnaby’s nails softly caress his scalp. It was soothing.

“You know the saying when you have a good meal, that it makes you want to sleep. This is definitely one of those moments” Kotetsu spoke gently, feeling like he could nod off at any moment. 

“There are dishes to be done” Barnaby pointed out because he definitely wasn’t going to do them.

“And I’ll totally get around to them after a little shut eye, promise.”

Barnaby didn’t say anything then, because when Kotetsu made a promise, he always kept to his word. 

Instead he leant down, fingers brushed his fringe out the way to peck a gentle kiss on his partner’s forehead, making Kotetsu’s smile widened. He sat back then to rest against the cool, plain glass.

“You are hopeless.”

Kotetsu lightly laughed at that, then hummed lowly.

“You’ll cook it for me again though, won’t you?” 

Barnaby continued to run his fingers through his hair.

“Only when it’s perfect.”

“I hope that day comes soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I’ve ever written and posted any fanfic related content, and I consider myself to be an extreme newbie when it comes to writing in general. I don’t think of myself as a confident writer but wanted to try and write something for these two, who I’ve adored since the beginning and welcome any feedback in order to improve.
> 
> Thank you to anyone that takes the time to read this.


End file.
